


Don't ask me questions, I'm frightened of questions

by roolt



Series: Aroace Jonah Beck [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: ...mayhaps, Aromantic Asexual Jonah Beck, Bowie Quinn - fathering kids that aren't his since 2018, Dumbass trio, Gen, I think marty's got the braincell for the entirety of this fic, I wrote this in an hour, Jonah Beck has panic attacks, Jonah centric, Multi, Or not, is the author projecting??????, the ghc+libby are just mentioned, we all need a bowie quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roolt/pseuds/roolt
Summary: When hanging out with T.J. and Marty, Jonah realizes that kissing is like supposed to feel really good or something and that dating should be like good or whatever. Let's just say he walks away with quite a couple of questions.





	Don't ask me questions, I'm frightened of questions

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so sorry if it sucks
> 
> Title from this had better come to a stop from falsettos because I'm bad at titles
> 
> The only editing on this was done by Grammarly.

"I totally crushed you!" Marty yells straight into T.J.'s face, "Now you gotta talk." They were playing a game inspired by Cyrus and Andi, who made fun of them, claiming they barely know each other because they never talk to each other. Instead of remedying this by having simple conversations, they play a round of smash bros ultimate, and the loser has to tell a secret, which usually starts a conversation.

"I, I feel like Cyrus and I are going too slow ya know. Like we've been dating for like two months, and we haven't even kissed yet," T.J. slumps down into the beanbag he's sitting on, almost embarrassed.

"Dude," Jonah begins, "kissing is like totally overrated, it's just kind of a smush in someone else's face. You can get the same effect with your hand." 

Marty jumps to his feet, "Falsehood!" he yells pointing a finger at Jonah. "Kissing someone you like is the best thing ever like it's just you and them and-"

"I take it you and Buffy have kissed," T.J. says cutting him off. Marty nods vigorously, like a puppy.

"Don't worry about it man, dating is just like hanging with a really good friend." T.J. and Marty stare at him like he's got two heads.

\--

"So, I'm a lesbian," Amber says eyes fixed on her lap.

"That's great," Jonah exclaims. She quirks an eyebrow. "I mean like, now I know I didn't hurt all of your feelings by not liking you in that way when we were dating."

"You still hurt my feelings number one, and number two, why would you get back together with me if you didn't like me that way?" Jonah shrugs, he thought he did, originally, but his feelings weren't enough?

\--

He couldn't breathe, the world was blurry, all the noises of the street seemed miles away. He vaguely saw a sign with a red bird on it and grappled for the handle. Once it was open he threw himself in the door.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Jonah, man, are you okay?" It was Bowie, he thinks. All of a sudden something cold is in his hands. He looks down and for a second his mind stops spinning. It's a guitar. He finds the string and plays an A, a D, and a G. He's calming down. He plays a simple song, it's just hot cross buns, but his panic subsides. He's okay.

"Thanks," he smiles weakly at Bowie.

"No problem, okay? Now, if you don't mind me asking what was that about?" His tone is reassuring, soothing.

"It's stupid," he mumbles.

"It's never stupid," Bowie says, and Jonah believes him.

"I was just thinking, you know about all my past relationships, and I was thinking about how I never really like them in that way, no offense to your daughter. But I never really liked them and I was thinking to myself well, why would I date them and then I thought maybe because I was trying to fix myself because there's obviously something wrong I mean why don't I like all these really nice and pretty girls. Amber, so pretty, Andi, super smart and great, and Libby, like the nicest human on that planet, why don't I like them? So I thought maybe guys ya know, and I thought about Walker, who is super attractive no doubt, and really nice and respectful, but again I don't like him like that and why?" At the end of his rant, Jonah lets out a choked sob and just grabs Bowie into a hug and cries into his shoulder.

"Jonah, it's okay. Some great people don't like people in that way, but there's nothing wrong with them."

Jonah looks up at him with red eyes, "Really?"

Bowie nods his head, "Really. And I know I've heard your not a big fan of labels, but if you wanna look into it more, ya know, figure out if it applies to you the term is aroace, aromantic asexual, or just one or the other you never know."

Jonah tightens his grip on Bowie, "Thank you," he chokes out into Bowie's shirt, "for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> sorry if characters are OOC but like I said this is my first fic.


End file.
